


The King's Gifts (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - FandomThor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Asgardian You, Conception, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gift Giving, God of Fertility, God of Thunder - Freeform, Mentions of Norse Mythology, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tender Thor, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thunder and Lightning, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, not a drop of angst, storm sex, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: “Min kjære,” He murmured softly. His thumb grazing just under your lashes you turned in to his hand and kissed the cleft of his palm. “Come sit, I've brought gifts.”“Gifts?” You asked as he steered you towards an empty seat. “Whatever for?”“I wasn’t aware that I needed a reason but if I must I may be able to come up with one or two,” He said, picking up the packages from the chair opposite you.





	The King's Gifts (Thor x asgardian!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Taylor for proofing my attempt at smut!!!

You waited for him on the balcony just as you had on your wedding night, except this time you weren’t trying to hide the tremble in your hands. This time you were not afraid. You didn’t jump at every sound. Looking out over the capital city, you felt nothing but peace.

You couldn’t help yourself, you wondered what your child might be like. Would they be a boy or a girl? Would they favor their father more or inherit some of your features? Would they grow to be a good person, this future king or queen? Would they be fair and compassionate? Dutiful? Would they love? Who would they be, this tiny little being who did not yet exist outside of your imagination.

In the bed chamber the long dining table had been brought in and a steward and a pair of cook-maids were setting out a grand supper, the smell of roasted meats and fresh bread wafting in the air.

You wondered if they knew or at the very least suspected. As a maid in Frigga's household you always had some idea about what was taking place between the King and the Queen, then again Frigga had always kept you in the strictest confidence.

You tried to imagine what she might say if she were here now. With all her tricks, had she always known it would come to this? Did she die with the secret knowledge that you would one day bear her grandchildren? Was that the reason she had shown favor upon you for all those years?

You missed her terribly.

“Will that be all, m'lady?”

With bittersweet tears in your eyes you turned to the maid. She was hardly more than a girl with plump cheeks and gentle curves and a sweet cupids bow mouth.

Brushing away the tears, you smiled. “Yes Bryn, thank you.”

She hesitated, regarding you with knitted brow.

“Is everything alright, m'lady?”

A gentle laugh bubbled in you chest. You had the sudden urge to throw your arms around this girl you hardly knew and tell her everything. To speak out loud your feelings for your husband and the way he called you _min kjære_ – his sweetheart. To talk of the future and a royal nursery full of the King's babies.

You settled for taking her hand, squeezing it between both of yours.

“Yes, yes, everything is just fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Quite sure,” You replied. “Though I thank you for your concern.”

“Of course, m'lady. If there will be nothing else.”

The moment you released her hand she dipped a prim curtsey before heading towards the door. With one last uncertain look over her shoulder she was gone.

It was entirely possible that given your behavior she thought you to be going mad, but you didn’t care. You liked her. Her smile was both sweet and sincere, her face honest.

The table set, the steward and the second maiden soon took their leave as well, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Looking out once more over all of Asgard, you closed your eyes and smiled.

“I should like nothing more than to think that I might always find you standing on the balcony looking just as you do now.”

How long had he been there? When you turned he was standing casually with a shoulder against the wall and his arms folded across his broad chest. His cloak had been discarded over the back of chair and two parcels wrapped in white and dressed in ribbon sat on the seat.

For one sleepy moment you just stood there watching each other, neither one of you saying a word. Then Thor reached out with his hand and you flew in to his arms once more.

Laughing as you buried your face in his chest, he planted a chaste kiss on the top of your head. “I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.”

“Not at all,” You answered automatically though it was the truth. It had been no more than an hour since the alcove yet it felt an eternity and the expression he wore had you believing he might feel the same.

Cupping your face between his capable hands, he looked down at you. For a moment you wondered again what it was that he saw when he looked at you but then he smiled and you forgot to care.

“ _Min kjære_ ,” He murmured softly. His thumb grazing just under your lashes you turned in to his hand and kissed the cleft of his palm. “Come sit, I've brought gifts.”

“Gifts?” You asked as he steered you towards an empty seat. “Whatever for?”

“I wasn’t aware that I needed a reason but if I must I may be able to come up with one or two,” He said, picking up the packages from the chair opposite you.

One box was as wide as your forearm and almost as long while the other was a squat little square no larger than the palm that held it. You looked curiously as he held them towards you, one in each hand, unsure of what to do. Of course you had received gifts before and knew the appropriate way to accept them, but these were from Thor and being presented to you in your private chambers on the night you intended to conceive his heir.

You bit your lip. Just when you began to reach for them he pulled back, a wicked grin on his handsome face.

“Pick one to open now. The other I shall give to you later,” He explained.

“Alright,” You breathed, your heart skipping half a beat as you licked your lip. “Well then, which should I pick?”

“Whichever you wish,” He answered, holding both boxes out again.

You reached out once more, unsure which to chose. Your eyes traveled to Thor's face. He had his head tilted to the left. Biting back a smile, he waggled his eyebrows.

You couldn’t help but laugh.

Touching the larger rectangular box in his left hand, you said, “How about this one?”

“Excellent choice!” He boomed like an excitable child. Discarding the other smaller box on the table, he kneeled before you and placed the chosen gift on your lap like an offering on the alter.

His expression was eager and his massive hands heavy on your knees as he crouched before you while you untied the satin ribbon. Setting it to the side, you slid a fingernail under the lid and carefully lifted it free.

“Do you like it?” He questioned immediately.

Inside the box, nestled on a bed of tissue was a dagger with an ornate handle of brushed gold twisted to look like vines wrapping around the grip and a large heart shaped ruby inlaid in the pommel.

“It – it’s beautiful,” You said, and it was though to be honest you were also a little confused. “Thank you.”

“I had it made especially for you at Nidavellir, forged from the same metal as Stormbreaker by Eitri himself. It is perfectly balanced and the blade indestructible. Here,” He said excitedly, taking the knife from it's nest. “The grip has been tailored specifically for your hand. Try it.”  
  
He held it by the tip, the pommel towards you. You were hesitant to close your fingers around the warm metal handle. It was a little awkward and heavy at first but as you turned your wrist even you could admit it fit well in your hand. Thor was positively beaming.

“How could the dwarves know the size of my hand?” You wondered as the light of the fading sun reflected off the blade.

“I may have been able to offer some help in that regard,” His gaze dropped to the obvious bulge in his pants. “I have pretty good idea of what fits in your hand.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, your eyes went wide as you pressed your lips together. Thor grinned up at you from where he still crouched at your feet and soon you found yourself smiling back.

“Thank you Thor, it is quite a lovely dagger.”

“It's not just a dagger that I’m giving you,” He explained, his deep voice taking a suddenly somber tone. “On it’s own that blade will do no more for you than if I gave you some trinket to set upon a shelf. No, I intend to see that you are trained properly on how to use it.”

“Trained?” You choked, your eyes as wide as when you had first heard of he meant to make you his queen.

“Don't look so worried _min kjære_ , I will oversee your lessons myself,” He assured you. “I am certain that like in everything else, you will prove to be a quick study.”

“Well I shall try of course, but -”

“I vowed on our wedding day to protect you with my dying breath and part of protecting you is insuring that you can protect yourself,” He said, his brow furrowed in overwhelming worry. “If anything were to happen to you or… or the baby…”

Your breath caught. Not only did he care for your safety but like you, he was worried over a life that didn’t yet exist. Your heart swelled near to bursting for it.

“Thor…”

“Please,” He begged. “Please, say you will do this for me.”

“Yes,” You hurriedly agreed. The knife in your lap, you took his weathered face in your hands, knowing that you would do anything he asked. “I will. Of course I will.”

He fell forward on his knees. Grabbing you roughly by the hips he pulled you to the edge of the seat, the dagger clattering to the floor. His kiss overpowered all senses, taking over. Your need became his need; his wants, your wants. Soon he dragged you to the floor with him, your bodies pressed tight from thigh to chest. You were hardly more than ten feet from the bed, but you didn't care. You couldn't wait.

You gasped when he broke away. The storm was already brewing outside, the balcony curtains billowing in the breeze as the wind chime sang its song.

“I don't think I can be gentle.” His words came out sounding strangled, his voice hoarse.

“I don’t want you to be.”

The sounds the two of you made were hungry and carnal. You were panting as you clawed at his tunic. Once it was successfully removed you set to work on your gown, your usually deft fingers fumbling with its fastenings. There was a growl and a rumble of thunder as suddenly the fabric gave away with an obscenely loud rip. The God was lacking in patience tonight.

It became a wrestling match of sorts, one that sent the chair you had just been sitting in flying across the room. In a flourish of torn fabric he was on top of you, lightening flashing as he kissed your bruised lips and then in a quick reversal you mounted him, your thighs spread wide on either side of his waist. Your hair fell over your shoulder as you slurped and nipped your way down his belly only to have him pull you back up to his face.

He flipped you onto your back once more, his thick, pant clad thigh between your legs as he explored your body with his large callused hands. Electricity shot through you when he licked the valley between your breast and your nipples sprang to life in hard tingling peaks.

Your nails raking down his sides, you pushed his breeks down over his hips and watched his cock spring free. No matter how many times you saw him undress in never ceased to amaze you and you drew a ragged breath.

Thor’s face was dark above yours. He was breathing hard and you could see his pulse throbbing in his throat. Using his thigh, he spread your legs farther apart.

There was a moment where everything seemed to stand still. The storm outside, the one building between you - for one single moment it all stopped as you felt the burning tip of him slide along your sex. Then with fingers of granite he grabbed you by the hips and you cried out as he drove into you, unleashing the full fury of the elements he controlled.

You were lost in him; him in you. Time was irrelevant as you tangled in each other and it was impossible to know where he ended and you began. You were one and the same, two halves of one whole. With stunning clarity you realized this was exactly how it was supposed to be and you screamed his name.

The floor quaked beneath you as the storm reached its zenith. There was the sound of shattering crystal, a broken vase spilling its bouquet. A tear slid down your temple, disappearing into your hair though you were free of both injury and complaint. In fact, though your lips trembled you actually smiled.  

  
You felt nothing but peace.

Thunder rolled softly in the distance, the storm fading. Thor's arms were around you as you quivered through the aftershocks. While still inside of you, he rolled so that you lay on top of him with your face nestled in his neck.

“Rest, _min kjære_. I’ve got you.”

The last thing you remembered was whispering, ‘I love you,’ before drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blanket of a million midnight stars covered all of Asgard and yet when you opened your eyes you noticed only one. It was brilliant and blue and when you blinked it winked back at you.

“Thor, what are you doing?” You sighed.

“Shhh. Listen,” Thor whispered with his ear pressed to your navel. “Our son speaks of his plans for the future.”

“Does he now?” You mused, running your fingers through his hair.

His beard was course against your stomach as he looked up at you with a grin. “Do you doubt me?”

You did not.

At some point as you slept he had wrapped you in his cloak and moved you to the bed. The candles had been lit and a fire burned in the hearth. Closing your eyes again, your head fell against the pillow. You breathed in his heady scent.

You weren’t certain but you thought you might have fallen back asleep. When you opened your eyes again Thor had joined you on the pillow though his hand remained protectively on your belly.

“You should eat.“ He said, retrieving a golden apple from the bedside table.

With a sleepy smile you took the fruit in both hands. Adjusting so that you sat up against the pillow, you took a dutiful bite.

He nodded in approval.

“Would you like your other gift now?”

Nodding, the cloak slipped from your shoulder as you sat up straighter. He kissed the bare skin before covering you again, then fetched the little box from the table.

“Shall I open it for you, _min kjære_?” He asked, sitting so that he faced you on the bed.

Covering your mouth with your hand, you swallowed. “Please.”

He ripped off the ribbon, giving little care as he let it fall to the floor. You stifled your giggle as he tore the paper and pulled off the lid. Suddenly he stopped, holding the opened box to his chest.

“Now are you sure you want this?” He asked with that wicked, wicked grin.

“Thor!” You squealed, laughing despite your mouth being half full.

Chuckling, he offered you the gift on the palm of his hand.

“Oh!” You gasped.

It was a gold bangle set with two dozen alternating diamonds and sapphires of the deepest blue. You knew it well. You had even tried it on before. Tears welled in your eyes as you recognized Frigga's bracelet.

“Odin gave this to my mother the night I was born,” Thor explained.

“I know,” You said, trying quickly to compose yourself. “I remember. I mean, she told me.”

He smiled tenderly. “I thought perhaps this might be a fitting occasion to pass it on to you.”

You sniffed. “Thor, I don't know what to say.”

“Don't say anything.” His voice was full of tenderness as he swept your bed rumpled hair over your shoulder. Cupping the back of your head, he pressed his brow to yours. “There is nothing that I could give you that can even begin to compare to the gift you’ve given me tonight. Our little _bumbubúi_.”

Your bark of laughter surprised you as you blinked back tears. Grinning, he kissed your lips.

You felt nothing but peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of quick notes. 
> 
> This entire chapter takes place in one night. We have to remember, Thor is the God of Fertility. I am running with the idea that he would know the moment conception took place because honestly, it turns me on.
> 
> The golden apple is one of Idunn's apples. It was important to me that I include that and the fact that Thor would want the reader to eat one of her apples after conception... guh. My squishy heart.
> 
> Bumbubúi. This literally translates as Belly Dweller in Icelandic. When I was searching for Norse terms of endearment this one came across my radar several times and I just thought it was awesome that they had an endearment for unborn babies. Thor would so call his unborn child the belly dweller.


End file.
